


Relearning isn't so bad when I have the two of you

by Creativityx



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava relearning how to move through the help of Beatrice and Lilith, Established Lilbea, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativityx/pseuds/Creativityx
Summary: Ava still struggles with simple tasks, the way to use a fork, to tie her hair, to lift a weapon. Lilith doesn't want to train her but eventually? Both of them can't stay away, they want to help her through it all.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith/Ava Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Relearning isn't so bad when I have the two of you

Ava needed to be trained to fight, to wield a weapon as not only a new _halo bearer_ but also? As someone who was new to everything, _Lilith noticing her struggle at seemingly simple things_.

Lilith couldn't stand the notion of being the one to train her. _She existed, alive and with the halo at the cost of Shannon's life. She was still aching over the loss._

Soon though? _She couldn’t imagine not being the one who trained her._

A moment in the dining hall was all it took. Lilith and Beatrice sat together as they watched Ava’s frustration as she struggled _with only a fork_. It was easy to forget _that she was re-learning every single motion._

Beatrice took to her side and held her shaking hand, 'You can adjust it _just like this_ ,' she spoke, guiding Ava's hand into a better positioning, Lilith watching as _she learnt and improved just from Beatrice's touch._

Ava frowned as she adjusted, though a smile graced her lips at her success, 'Thanks, _I uh-_ guess there's still some things I’m bad at like...' she sighed, 'using forks.'

It was at that moment that Lilith knew, _they couldn't leave her alone with just anyone training her_. She was the halo bearer, _but she was also a girl just struggling with the weight of her new responsibilities._

When she saw her struggle at just trying to _hold something?_ It was hard to let her go, _to let someone else have her._

Lilith joined them on Ava's other side at that thought, _a companionable silence_ , before she spoke, 'We can teach you and provide you with combat training.'

'You would? there's other people, you guys don't need to-' Ava spoke in a rush.

'We want to,' Beatrice confirmed, placing a hand on top of Ava's own as she spoke.

'Then yeah, train me, _please,'_ the tone yearning, craving _the ability to be successful_.

It set Lilith on the edge, * _a reminder of herself, how often she had to beg for guidance, asking why her efforts were somehow not enough… Not enough to be the halo bearer, why Ava was enough._

She couldn't get into it all, the ache still burning at her. _But still? She wanted to help her, to give her something that she had spent so long clawing for._

The next day, Lilith, with Beatrice at her side, banged on Ava’s bedroom door, _training starts at 5,_ she had told Ava the night before. _Of course, the girl had slept in._

They entered the room to Ava, still sprawled out on the bed, _looking like she hadn’t even tried to wake up on time._

Lilith smirked, before moving over to the bed and pulling the bedding off of Ava, Beatrice, equally smiling as she opened the curtains.

_The groan that Ava let out had them both laughing._

‘Get up, Ava, it’s 5am and we’re training you,’ Lilith spoke with a playful smile, ‘You want the training, don’t you?’

Ava just groaned that much louder, _it had both of them laughing again,_ the carelessness of the girl was pleasant, soothing, Lilith wanted to know more.

They didn’t get to the training room until 5:30. It was a morning of discoveries when they watched her _still struggle_ with every process of getting ready.

Beatrice was there to braid her hair just so, for training, _her hands slow, careful,_ making sure Ava could follow the process as she spoke it out loud, _but also avoiding overwhelming her with her touch._

Lilith helped her put that vest on, Ava complaining about how confusing it was to wear.

When they arrived, Beatrice centred Ava on the mat and Lilith grabbed the training staffs.

She _grabbed the heavy ones,_ a feeling of curiosity, Ava needed to be able to hold this much weight if she wanted to ever bear the cruciform sword.

Her return to the mat was to Beatrice guiding Ava, ‘No. Not that stance, no, again,’ Beatrice’s hands were on her, trying to find out how to fix it all.

Lilith hummed, Beatrice was always prepared for the recruits when they already had the basics down, _but Lilith was trained to be able to turn even the worst recruit into capable._

‘Here, let me help you,’ Lilith spoke, placing her hands on top of Beatrice’s as she repositioned Ava with her.

‘The start is _hard,_ the basics will be your greatest struggle, Ava,’ Lilith spoke openly.

‘But once you’ve got the basics? You have a chance at being,’ _she hummed knowing the words still hurt her,_ ‘A _capable_ halo bearer.’

After a few minutes of working out how to guide Ava, they were ready.

‘Take this,’ Lilith spoke, placing the training staff into the other girl’s hands.

She looked over at Beatrice and saw the worry in her eyes at the way Ava’s arms almost slumped down at the weight, _she needed to be able to hold this much._

‘Is it heavy?’ Beatrice asked, adding her hands to Ava’s to help hold it up.

‘A little, it’s weird, maybe I’m just being weird about this,’ Ava sighed, shifting it in her hands awkwardly.

Beatrice rubbed her hands down Ava’s arms, ‘There’s _nothing_ weird about this, Ava, every time you tell us these things, we can adjust the training and help you.’

_It was a slow process. It wasn’t until weeks later that Ava could hold the sword._

Their training was progressing, Lilith rarely having to adjust Ava’s stance or the way she held the sword, _thrilled in the way she could spar with Beatrice._

They both knew there was something more to it, _knew they wanted to talk about it._

‘Did you see that Lil?’ Ava shouted as she landed a particularly good hit against Beatrice.

Lilith laughed, ‘I did, but you should never turn you back on your opponent.’

Ava gave her a confused frown and in the next moment, _was splayed across the training room floor,_ Beatrice having used her distraction to flip her.

‘Oh,’ Ava spoke, laughing out, ‘Guess I didn’t _see that coming,’_ she grinned at her joke, Lilith could only run a hand down her face in response.

‘Help me up?’

It was Beatrice who offered her hand to the girl, pulling her off the floor and _almost into her arms._ It was getting hard to not be close, _they both wanted to be so close to her._

‘Thanks! See you at training tomorrow,’ Ava spoke, spinning the sword in her hands, _Lilith trying to hold back her shouts at the irresponsibility_ as Ava walked out of the room.

‘Should we talk about this?’ Beatrice asked, waving her hands around.

‘Yes.’

They walked the seemingly endless path back to Beatrice’s room. Lilith took the desk chair while Beatrice just sat on the edge of the bed.

There was a silence, _neither ready to really talk, Lilith knew it would have to be her._

‘What… what do you think about her Bea?’

Beatrice fumbled with the hem of her shirt in her hand before she answered, ‘I want her around, _miss her when she’s not around,_ she’s like sunshine in the darkened cathedral.’

Lilith smiled, ‘She gave us a chance to change, to heal from _Shannon,_ I want her in our lives, _always.’_

‘You like her?’ Beatrice asked, her eyes widening, though, _it wasn’t from fear or shame, she seemed… happy._

‘I like her,’ Lilith confirmed

‘Could she be ours?’ Beatrice asked, the worry on her face clear.

‘I want to try.’

They slept in the same bed that night, trying to find comfort in each other’s love, _in the possibility of Ava being a part of their love._

They showed up to training that little bit early, _nervous at their plans to confess, excited at the potential for Ava to return their feelings._

When Ava showed up, she grinned, lifting that sword up in her arms and readying herself for their sparring round.

Instead of Beatrice sparring? Lilith took the mantle, standing across from the girl, a true test of her abilities.

_Both girls_ knew that hand-to-hand fighting was one of Lilith’s greatest talents.

‘I’m ready, bring it, Lil,’ Ava had spoken with confidence.

‘I’m sure.’

They circled each other with familiarity, knowing how to spar, how to land a hit, _how to react_ to each other like they had been training together for years instead of weeks.

Ava lunged, her blade rising and Lilith just gave her a playful smile as she deflected, tapping the weapon away as if it was nothing.

‘I’ve got this,’ Ava spoke, _Lilith doubted she meant to say it out loud. She loved that the girl did._

‘Then hit me Ava,’ Lilith responded, diving out of the way as Ava’s brows furrowed and she tried to land a hard hit.

The fight lasted only a few minutes after that before Lilith had the girl pressed down to the sparring mat, her sword lying out of reach.

‘It seems I’ve won again, Ava,’ Lilith laughed, _hearing the way Beatrice’s laughter joined hers._

‘Not you too Bea,’ Ava huffed out.

‘It was entertaining Ava, I won’t deny that,’ Beatrice responded, before moving over to the two of them.

‘Well then, I’m just going to stay here, lying on the mat, can’t knock me down again,’ Ava groaned out.

The two girls laughed at that.

‘Then I’ll join you,’ Beatrice spoke, moving to lie down on the mat beside Ava.

‘What are you waiting for Lily?’ Beatrice asked when Lilith remained standing, looking at the two of them in disbelief, _she was not going to deliberately lie on the training room floor._

‘No. I’m not doing that.’

‘Yes, you are,’ Beatrice responded, pulling her hand until she was forced to the floor on Ava’s other side.

For a while? _They just existed, without words, without thought, appreciating the comfort that being together like this brought._

It was Ava who spoke up, ’Thanks for training me and teaching me how to _feel things again.’_

‘You don’t have to be alone in this,’ Beatrice responded.

‘I never feel alone with the two of you.’

Lilith took a deep breath, this felt like the moment for them, _where she and Beatrice could confess their deeper feelings for the girl._

She only had to glance over to Beatrice to know she was feeling the same thing, _her hand running down Ava’s cheek idly,_ Ava not shying away from that touch.

‘What if _we wanted more?’_ Lilith asked, trying to hide the nervous edge to her voice.

‘More?’ Ava spoke, turning her head to face Lilith.

‘If we,’ Lilith closed her eyes for just a moment before she spoke, ‘loved you, how would you feel?’

She watched the way Ava drew back slightly, but didn’t try to completely move away.

‘I’d be really happy to be loved be the two of you,’ Ava admitted, looking anywhere but at the two of them.

‘I love you,’ Beatrice whispered against Ava, moving that much closer.

‘You have my heart just as much as Beatrice,’ Lilith confirmed.

They weren’t expecting tears to start to fall from Ava’s eyes, Lilith drawing her into her arms, Beatrice rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

‘What’s wrong Ava?’ Lilith whispered; her chin pressed against the girl’s head.

‘It’s just nice to be loved,’ Ava admitted in between her sobs.

‘You light, _your hope,_ your willingness to grow, made loving you feel natural, _like we’ve known you for so much longer,’_ Beatrice claimed as she continued her motions, _placing a kiss against Ava’s cheek._

They stayed there for a while, feeling the comfort of what it meant to be 3.

Their relationship slowly grew, starting with touches. Ava would always smile and clutch at them that much tighter in response.

Soon, the three of them were assigned on a mission together.

They worked together in unison to take down the wraith demons that came their way.

When Lilith turned, wrapping her hands around Ava’s to help her lift the sword that much higher to take out the last one? She didn’t expect much thanks in return, _it was just her duty to the halo bearer._

But there she was, Ava, wrapping her arms around her waist, and in a moment of joy, _placing her lips against Lilith’s own._

Lilith pulled her that much closer, tracing her lips, _memorising the feeling_ before she pulled back.

‘What was that?’ Lilith asked, slightly breathless.

‘A kiss, _I love you too,’_ Ava admitted.

When Beatrice drew close after the fight, she only had a smile, _Lilith knew how much joy Beatrice felt seeing them together._

But Ava, _always full of surprises,_ turned to Beatrice and kissed her too.

_Lilith understood that feeling now._ When she saw the two of them, wrapped in each other’s embrace? _She knew this was love._

**Author's Note:**

> Fallenhaloguard is beautiful


End file.
